Acceptance
by darkangelrawr
Summary: A short fan fic my first for FFX - Yuna is determined that Lulu will accept Tidus but she isn't impressed will his first game with the Besaid Aurochs manage to win her round? Please rate!


Yuna sat nervously with Kimhari and Lulu as she waited for the Besaid Auroch's with their new player Tidus to enter the pitch.

It was Tidus' first game but Wakka's last and although Lulu was sceptical of Tidus Yuna was hoping that he'd perform the Jecht shot and surprising the crowd and helping Wakka take the game.

She'd already taken an interest in Tidus she wanted him as her guardian, she needed him close but Lulu and Kimhari weren't interested they were more interesting in her summoning.

Although she'd always wanted to be a high summoner she'd fallen for Tidus and she wasn't willing to leave his side.

Yuna had never been in true control of her life, after her father Lord Braska became a high summoner and his best friend Sir Jecht had gone missing everyone had turned to her, and their expectations were high.

"You must apply yourself Yuna." Lulu would complain.

"Come on Yuna you have to become a high summoner ya know?" Wakka would pressure.

Even Kimhari in his silence would constantly be watching and all three of them didn't like the idea of Tidus becoming a guardian, they didn't think he was good enough, they thought of him as a silly, useless kid, but Yuna saw something else she saw a determined person someone who had also experienced a loss due to Sin, someone with potential but someone who was carefree…and she loved it.

She clapped her hands excitedly as Tidus appeared on the pitch, it had been announced that Wakka would appear in the second half.

Kimhari crossed his arms expectantly and Lulu curled her lip in scorn.

"Tidus can play really well, I'm sure he'll make Wakka's last game a success!" she exclaimed to Lulu.

Lulu looked at her.

"He has little talent even if he can occasionally perform a good shot he's not a star." she said icily.

Yuna turned away masking her tears.

It was silly she knew but she couldn't bear Lulu's harsh comments towards Tidus, she knew that Lulu was still hurting since Chappu's disappearance and she looked down on most Blitz ball players seeing as Chappu had been a star but Tidus wasn't trying to replace Chappu he just wanted to play, he was a good guy why couldn't Lulu accept that?

The team took their places Tidus as the offence and Yuna clasped her hands hoping Tidus would deliver.

The game started and Tidus slipped the other team seizing the ball, Yuna looked anxiously at Lulu who didn't even bother to mask her smirk.

The other team easily dribbled past the defence scoring a goal against the Aurochs.

Yuna didn't even bother to politely clap and avoided looking at Lulu knowing that she'd be gloating already.

Tidus took the ball managing to keep hold of it despite two tough tackles.

He passed to one of the other players as he moved in a good position then received the ball scoring with a simple Sphere shot sending the crowd wild with happiness at the Auroch's newfound success.

The Aurochs then took a more offensive approach but couldn't manage to break their opponents defence.

HALF TIME!

The bell rang out and Yuna placed her hands on her legs to prevent them from shaking as the teams went into the changing room.

It was a draw and the Auroch's needed to win, not just for the tournament but for Wakka as well, he couldn't leave a team who were playing badly.

The players all returned to the pitch Wakka joining the Auroch's for the second half.

Wakka gained possession of the ball straight away and managed to break the opponents defence scoring a goal and angering the opposing team.

The Auroch's lost possession and Yuna gasped as they scored reclaiming a draw.

There wasn't much time and Tidus still hadn't proven himself in the world of Blitz ball, he'd played for the Zanarkand Abes he'd said with pride, why hadn't he performed the shot.

Three minutes left and it was a tight game in the last minute Wakka seized the ball passing to Tidus. Tidus dribbled easily passing it back to Wakka as the defenders closed in on him.

He swam forwards shaking off his markers in a perfect position to score, but the defenders were closing in on Wakka and time was running out.

Wakka hit the ball hard sending it soaring t Tidus who managed to catch the ball.

Yuna bit her lip her just had to score, he just HAD to!

Tidus turned his back to the goal confusing the crowd but when Yuna looked closely at Wakka she saw he was smiling with an ear-splitting grin.

Surely he wasn't…Was he really…Could he truly perform the Jecht shot now?

It was a risk, Tidus hadn't fully mastered it or so it seemed and Yuna was surprised at him taking such a risk in the final minutes.

Tidus arched his back propelling himself backwards as he hit the ball with all his strength with his right foot.

The ball went over his head and the crowd sat on the edge of their seats in anticipation…Could he do it?

The ball zoomed towards the goal taking the keeper off guard and…

SCORE!

The Besaid Auroch's were winning and there were only ten seconds left in the game!The crowd went wild people amazed that Tidus had performed the legendary shot.

Kimhari nodded in approval and Lulu remained silent her face impassive.

Yuna leaned forwards as another striker seized the ball heading towards the Auroch's goal Tidus swam as fast as he could towards the goal tackling the striker before he had the chance to score and…"TIME UP THE BESAID AUROCHS ARE THE WINNERS!" screamed the commentator over the shouts of joy and disappointment which were echoing through the stadium.

The players swam to the middle Wakka grinning like a maniac as Tidus somersaulted through the water in rapture as the crowd exploded into a round of applause.

Yuna looked at Kimhari who was clapping then at Lulu who surprisingly was cheering Tidus' name and applauding loudly.

Yuna smiled to herself.

Maybe Tidus would be accepted after all…


End file.
